Lorelai and Max's engagement party gone wrong
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: What happens when Rory bails on Lorelai at her engagement party to Max to go and talk to Luke at the diner? Does Luke finally get the woman of his dream? read to find out more


Lorelai and Max's Engagement party gone wrong

Time period: Rory and Dean are sitting on the bench in the square after Lane leaves

Dean- hey are you ok?

Rory- I'm just kind of tired I think I'm going to go get a coffee at Luke's then head home, I've had a long day

Dean- Do you want me to go with you?

Rory- no that's ok I need to talk to Luke alone

Dean- ok I'll see you tomorrow sleep well sweetie he kisses her

Rory- I will good night

Rory heads to Luke's

At Luke's

Luke- Hey Rory

Rory- Hey Luke

Luke- hey are you ok, why aren't you at your mom's party? Where's Dean?

Rory- Dean's still out there, I'm just kind of tired, I've had a long day; I thought some coffee might do me good

Luke- ok he pours her some coffee

Rory- hey can I talk to you?

Luke- yea sure what's going on?

Rory- I don't want my mom to get married, I mean that didn't sound like the way I wanted it to come out, I mean I want her to get married some day: I just don't want her to marry Max and not to any other guy: I think you're the one: I know she like's you a lot and I just don't understand why she won't give you a change, you are my father figure. I want a step- dad and I want it to be you! You're the only man that I want to be in our lives forever.

Rory- even thought I know that I'm always going to have Christopher, Richard, Jackson, Michelle,, Kirk, and Andrew, and Taylor in our lives but I know that you're the one that makes mom happy and the who loves her and takes care of us.

Luke- I would be honored to be your step- father that means a lot to me

Rory- thanks Luke

Rory- ok well I'm going to head home

Luke- ok you want me to walk you home so you don't have to walk alone at night by yourself?

Rory- no that's ok thanks thought I just need to clear my head I'll be fine

Luke- ok see you in the morning

Rory- ok

Back in the square

Lorelai- hey Dean have you seen Rory anywhere?

Dean- yea she was going to go to Luke's

Lorelai- thanks

Lorelai- heads to Luke's

At Luke's

Lorelai- hey have you seen Rory?

Luke- yea she just left she said she was tired so she was heading home

Lorelai- yea I guess she is, she had had a long day, was she ok?

Luke- yea I think she will be just let her have some time and space she needed to clear her head

Lorelai- Clear her head? Clear her head about what?

Luke- that's between you and her

Lorelai- did she say something to you

Luke- once again that's between you and her I am staying out of it

Lorelai- ok I guess I'm going to go find her to make sure she's ok

Luke- ok good idea

Lorelai- ok see you tomorrow

Luke- ok

Lorelai- heads home

Scene cut crapshack

Lorelai- RORY…. are you here she calls

Lorelai knocks on Rory's door and opens it

Lorelai- here you are

Rory- here I am

Lorelai- what's going on sweetie?

Rory- I don't want to talk to you right now can you please just leave me alone

Lorelai- Rory please talk to me

Rory- hide's her head under her pillow

Rory-I don't want you to get married, why won't you give him a chance he loves you

Lorelai-you don't want me to marry Max? I thought you liked Max and give who a chance? Who loves me more than Max?

Rory- Luke

Lorelai- thinks her herself did she just say who I thought she just said?

Lorelai- Luke does not love me we are friends that's it

Rory- he wants to be my step-father and I want to be his step-daughter he's the only man I want to be in our lives forever. He loves you and he's good enough for you mom and you know it. You know he make's both of us happy. I don't want to be left out, I was feeling left out every time you ever dated a guy, the only guy who I don't feel leaves me out is Luke. You even know that he loves me as his own daughter.

Lorelai- I'm sorry I made you feel that way sweetie you know you come first in my life I love you so much baby girl and I know Luke loves us and I will give him a chance sweetie

Lorelai- do you want to come back to the party?

Rory- NO break it off with Max tonight, I don't want you seeing him anymore

Lorelai- hunnie did Max do or say something to you that you're not telling me?

Rory- NOO I just know that he doesn't like Dean

Lorelai- ok I'll be right back

Lorelai goes back out into the square and gets to the microphone

Lorelai- excuse me everyone can I have your attention

The town goes silent

Lorelai- this is really hard for me to say right now but this engagement has been called off because I am in love with someone else I'm sorry Max I can't marry you, so if everyone would just please go and take your presents and the extra food and just leave that would be great thanks for coming

Lorelai -goes to the diner she grabs Luke and starts kissing him

Luke kisses her back

Luke- this is the happiest night in my life I've waited for you

Lorelai- smiles and looks him in the eye

They start to kiss more

Lorelai-I'm sorry come here

They kiss more

Luke holds her waist

Luke- I love you

Lorelai- I love you more

Luke- I finally got my girl

Lorelai- I have to remember to thank my daughter when I get home she was right about everything

Luke- I know come here he kisses her

Lorelai- so I should be getting home I'll meet you at my house later?

Luke- yep I'll be there after I close up

Lorelai- gets home

Lorelai- Rory wakeup

Rory- what, what is it?

Lorelai- I kissed Luke

Rory-oh my god no way when!

Lorelai- just a little while ago at the diner!

Rory- aww mom I'm so happy for you, finally you and Luke are together, I'm, assuming you broke it off with Max?

Lorelai- I did in front of the entire town you know you were right thank you kid she gives Rory a hug

Rory- your welcome

Lorelai- ok get some sleep Luke is coming over after I love you

Rory- I love you too


End file.
